HELLATRIX
by Little1125
Summary: Meet Stephen Harris a sexy demon with an impossible lust for the beautiful Maiden of Blood and War-Bellatrix. She's bound by gods to serve her people and he's just decided to divide her attention and lead her on a deadly yet sexy path that can only end one way...


_How does one decide where to begin the hunt for one's mate? Do we do it unconsciously from the moment we discover what mates are? Or is simply when we begin to want from our immortal lives more then to simply be for all eternity..._

"Belle, hello... Earth to Bellatrix. Girl what is going through that head of yours lately? You keep spacing on me, anyways, tune back in we're up next." Rach whispered urgently as the guardians came into view to make their rounds of inspecting rooms.

As a Maiden of Blood and War, we are expected to be exemplarity. Basically it's like being in one of your typical mortal army brat camps, well maybe if the camp was in a castle forged in solid metal and the officers are demons who would discipline you harshly for failing to meet their standards of beauty, grace and cleanliness. Our origins are a mystery and most of the Lore don't even realise that we exist. Works for us, if no one knows of your kind then no one knows of your abilities. Barely reaching 5 and half feet at our tallest and freezing into our immortality at 21, we are perfect soldiers. Beautiful, desirable, unthreatening and of course completely lethal to any who enrage us.

"Good evening beauties, I see you are in top form as always." Stephen said grinned at me. _He loved to flirt with the Maidens; he was a handsome devil for demon. Well over 6ft tall, beautiful clear blue eyes that swamped black with strong emotion, hair that was always perfectly spiked to like his head was made of millions of tiny blonde knives, big with bulging muscles rippling under his shirt and strong muscular legs that were always clad in dark jeans._ "Hmm, seen something you like Bellatrix" he laughed and she realised she must be staring. _Damn him!_

"Maybe so Harris but appearances are deceptive are they not, you may be handsome but you're also an asshole, correct?" I snapped and he held my gaze as his eyes began to flicker with specks of black.

"Yes my sweetling they are deceptive for you appear to be adorable and innocent, when in fact you're nothing of the sort." He replied coldly, "Be quiet or face the guardians wrath little maid."

"Guardian Harris!" guardian Morgan yelled from his position outside the door, "Hurry up lad we have 5 rooms left to inspect before supper"

He actually looked torn, as if he actually wanted to stay and continue to argue with her instead of performing his duties for the evening.

"We'll continue this later little maid" he whispered as turned to leave and resume his duties before unwinding for the evening.

"Now, now lad, don't look so glum. Yes they're all beautiful but the last thing you want is a Blood Maiden in the sheets. Bloody ruthless warriors; dread to imagine getting one of those in the sack." Guardian Morgan laughed as they left the older warriors compound and heading over to the main site to finish up.

"I have no interest in bedding the bitch; she annoys the hell out of me Morg. That's all." I lied through gritted teeth. _Damn Her! I am a bloody demon for the love of dark gods, but to lust after one of those bitches was just mean! I mean everyone knows the Maids are warriors through and through. Never take a male into their beds; well not one who has a chance of staying of there. What the hell am I saying? Why would I want more than a one nighter with Belle? Ohh fuck. Who am I kidding, I want her and I want her bad._ "Look Morg, even if I took her to bed, neither of us would be in it come dawn." _Because she doesn't want me and I couldn't keep her if she did anyway_. For obvious reasons I decided to leave the latter unsaid. We finished the rounds and made our way to supper. _Supper was informal so if there was a seat spare on her table I could take it without it meaning anything, she'd expect me to anyway since I said our conversation wasn't over, right? I needed to get her of my system and since taking another wouldn't work, my only option is to seduce her. Hmm, now that sounds like an interesting plan..._


End file.
